


School Daze

by Calexass_22



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9731030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calexass_22/pseuds/Calexass_22
Summary: First Grade Problems





	

"Okay class. It's time to settle down a bit. Good morning all."

"Good Morning Miss Summers" they all say in unison.

"Today we're going to be making Valentine's day cards for our classmates"

Shaw rolls her eyes and then raises her hand.

"Yes sameen?"

"I don't want to do it." She says very sternly.

"Well why not sameen? Wouldn't you want to make someone happy by giving them a Valentine's day card?"

"No. Vawentine's day is for saps." she huffs and folds her arms under her armpits. "Besides, thewe's nobody here I even wike."

Lionel says under his breath, "maybe nobody wikes you because you're a lunatic who pulls gwasshoppers wegs off by the merry-go-wound duwing wesess."

Sameen shoots him a death stare and throws her box of crayons hitting him square in his mouth.

"Watch it fusco or the next set of wegs I wip off will be yours."

"Sameen!" Miss Summers interjects, "that's not how we speak to our friends. Apologize to Lionel right now."

"Wionel isn't My friend, he's a Big pain in my wittle Persian a-"

"Sameen! You go to the principals office right now!" pointing towards the door.

"Finawy" she says "I'm weady to blow this joint" storming out and slamming the door behind her. She gets to the front office and sits down in a chair right outside the door. The chair Is high so her feet don't touch the floor, she swings her legs back and forth waiting for principal Claypool to finish consoling a boy who was crying hysterically.

Just then another girl comes in and sits in the chair on the opposite side of Shaw. She's really mad and Shaw stares at her. The girl is really pretty, She has long Brown curly hair that rests just below the bottom of her bejeweled backpack and she has really thick glasses. She looks at Shaw and smiles. Sameen gives her a grossed out look and turns away.

"Samantha Groves?" Claypool calls as the boy exists her office. He freezes in his tracks when he sees Samantha, she gives him a devilish smirk just before sticking her tongue out at him. He covers his eyes and runs out of the office sobbing. the girl bounces her way into the office as if she's accomplished something but never closes the door.

"Miss Groves, Mr. Greer has informed me that you spit on a Valentine's day card Jeremy Lambert gave you. Is this true?"

Shaw looks up and gives a small grin.

Samantha shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly and looks out of the window.

"Why would you do such a thing? I'm sure he just wants to be friends."

She looks over to Claypool and says "I don't Do friends and I Don't do Vawentine's day. Vawentine's day is something coorpowations came up with to manipuwate people's emotions. I don't want any part of that and I definitely don't want Jewemy to think I like him. He has a stupid voice and he's shirty." (Imitating a British accent)

"Even if you don't like jeremy, what you did is something we don't tolerate here and you'll- the phone rings. She holds up one finger and answers.

"Miss Summers, yes. Oh- uh huh. I see... we'll take care of it. Thank you."

Then she hangs up the phone She leans to peer over Samantha shoulder to see Sameen sitting just outside the door swinging her legs and angrily mumbling to herself.

Claypool finishes, "you'll be spending time in detention with miss Shaw. Sameen's head snaps up at the mention of her name and control motions for her to,come inside and sit down.

"Sameen, I just got a call from Ms. Summers." Sameen let's out a small grunt before she continues. Apparently you think it's totally acceptable to throw things at another classmate."

"He called me a wunatic! She interjected

"And it seems the only thing you colored for Valentine's day was your language."

She rolls her eyes "Like I told Miss Summers, Vawentine's day is for saps and simpletons and I am not sowwy for what I said to wionel." "Just send me to cwap some ewasers alweady."

She squirts her eyes, leans over and presses a button on the phone.

"Assistant Principal Hersh, could you come in here, please." He enters the room and stands next to the principal with his arms behind his back like a soldier.

"Yes ma'am... ah... miss Shaw."

"Geowge" Sameen says and the girl next to her chuckles a bit. Sameen looks over to her and furrows her eyebrows. Hersh frowns.

Claypool continues... "Seems these two have a lot in common. Antisocial, smart and uncooperative. clapping erasers is not punishment enough. Do you have any alternative methods in mind? Something a little more... social?"

"Mhmmm." He nods "Report to my office for recess. You will return to class and you will make a card for... he pauses and then smiles... Each Other. if not you will report to me for recess every day this month."

"Just gweat" Sameen gripes.

"I like black hearts," samantha says with a cheesy smirk before she disappears out of sight.

The little persian gets down off of the chair and Hersh pats her on the head. "Be good shaw."

"Yeah, Yeah... see you at wecess."

\------------------

When Samantha returns to her class she sits in her seat and looks out of the window. She feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around.

"Wow you uh, weally hate Vawentine's day, huh?"

Samantha gives him an 'as if' look and then turns away. That kid is Xander Harris. He's always saying something awkward and it's really annoying. She only puts up with his jibber jabber because he's best friends with Willow Rosenburg. Willow loves math and coloring. She's also really smart. They have a friendly academic competition. Samantha has the highest grade in their class, willow is second only about 4 points behind.

She looks Harris up and down..."I can't wait to twanscend this reawity" she groans.

"Huh" xander says but she ignores it.

"There's no one I would want to give a Vawentine's day card to" she sighs, but assistant principal Hersh is making me go to his office at wecess. And I still have to make a stupid card."

"But we were supposed to dissect that lizard today and see what makes it change colors!" Willow frowns

"I know Will, sorry."

Xander chimes in looking extremely grossed out, "and again I say huh?"

"And that's not all, I'm going to have to spend it wocked up with some girl named Sameen."

"Mean sameen. Oh boy!" Xander says and turns away swiftly.

"What's his pwoblem?" Samantha asks

"Xander bumped into her once in the cafeteria and made her drop her tray on the floor."

"So...?"

"Sooo... she stepped on his foot, elbowed him in the chin and knocked his chocolate milk all over the table. He peed on himself in fwont of the whole school." Willow says unwrapping a cough drop.

"She really likes her food. Once I saw her eat 6 chicken sandwiches after dodgeball. She's a weal aminal." "She's the second girl to make him pee himself."

"Who was the first?" She asks

Willow motions to the back of the class with her thumb. "Martine" she whispers. Both girls giggle.

\-----------------------

"How'd it go Shaw, did you cwyyy?"

"Zip it Weese." Shaw says angrily."

John Reese is her adopted brother and the only kid she can actually stand. He's making a Valentine's day card for Zoe Morgan-Groves. She's in 2nd grade and best friends with Grace, Harold's crush.

'Filthy saps' Sameen says to herself.

"Assistant Principal Hersh says I have to miss wecess."

"More erasers?"

"No, but whatever it is I have to do it with some girl named Samantha Gwoves."

Lionel's ears perk up,and he turns around with a smug look on his face.

"Zoe's sister? Good. If there's anybody as big of a qwack as you, it's wooney tunes."

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't have anything in common with that walking wava wamp." Shaw scowls.

"If she's zoe's sister, she can't be that bad" John says.

"On the contwawy Mr. Weese, she is as pretty as her sister but She's as mean as Sameen, if not meaner."

"Yeah" fusco agrees "She wooks all sweet an innocent, but she's tewible. Last week Mr. Giles had to send her to the guidance counselwor because she was burning wadybugs with her glasses. Wadybugs !"

"She burns them... with her gwasses? Shaw asks looking a little too excited for everyone's taste and John looks confused. He leans over to Harold, "what's she so giddy about?"

Harold presses his little glasses to his face and says, "the have similar... intwests. Last week Martine told Mr. Greer that Sameen was pulling the legs off of grasshoppers by the merry-go-round at recess. She has to see the guidance counselor twice a week now." I've seen miss groves file, she has to go there twice a week as well."

"Files? Aren't they in the compooter? How'd you get in?" Lionel asks loudly enough for Miss Summers to look up from her desk curiously.

"What I do with my fwee time is none of your business 'detective buttsco."

"Harold!" He hears Miss Summers exclaim. No recess for you either and I will be calling Mr. Hersh to inform him that You will accompanying Sameen to his office during recess.

Harold turns to fusco with an aggravated stare. Lionel laughs and sticks his tongue out.

"That's what you get nerd."

"And you too Lionel. Unless you'd rather I called your parents to talk about your behavior" Miss Summers calls out. "

Ah geez" Lionel replies sheepishly.

Sameen smiles and thinks to herself 'maybe this girl isn't so bad after all'...


End file.
